Our Lives Together for better or for worse?
by Shintori Khazumi
Summary: Yuzu and Mei are having problems communicating ever since Matsuri showed Yuzu that picture. If they do fix this, Will their lives be the same? Or Will they continue to be torn between their love as sisters and another love enitirely?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo guys! Before anything else, I'd like to thank you for giving my story a shot. Even if you only read the title. Hehe I'm Shintori Khazumi and this is my first time publishing in the Citrus section! I have 2 other stories already, but this story has been in my notebook for about half a year and I totally forgot about it… hehe. It has 8 chapters and an unfinished one so I might just post them one at a time. Anyways, I'm sorry for anything that is wrong with my story! You can tell me if I need to fix some stuff. So, without further ado… here's my tale… but before that I must warn you the first few chapters are short, but the next gradually become longer and longer. Thank you and that is all.**

**~Shintori Khazumi**

**Chapter 1: That little problem**

Yuzu sat at her desk, lost in thought. She was still wondering about the kiss Mei shared with her and the picture Matsuri showed her.

Did Mei really think of her as JUST a sister? Or even worse, only a nuisance. And to add to her distress was the want to sleep, since last night all she did was cry and bawl her eyes out after seeing that damned picture that was sure to change her life.

Her train of thoughts were suddenly disrupted when a certain someone greeted her a little too enthusiastically.

"Yo Yuzu!" Harumin half yelled, half shrieked at the sleepy figure across the room.

"Leave me alone, Harumin" Yuzu groaned, clearly annoyed by the sudden intrusion to her almost nap.

"Hey! That's not a very nice way to greet your bestfriend. Anyways, it's so early! What happened?"

"Nothing…" Yuzu sighed. "Just need some sleep."

"Doesn't look that way though." Harumi replied, scanning Yuzu from head to toe.

"It's just that-" That sentence was left hanging in the air as Yuzu stilled her voice. Through the door, walked the cause of her miserable state… Mei.

Their eyes met, both full of sorrow and regret, but neither wanting to speak.

"Oh." Harumi commented, witnessing the exchange between the two sisters. "I get it. Mei,huh?"

"Mmrrmphmerjf" Yuzu murmured in return.

Class was a pain… The teacher kept babbling about algebra and Yuzu got bored because she understood it all. **(I'm making Yuzu smart, only in the area of mathematics though. It's because I love math and later in the story there will be a scene for it with Mei. So please forgive me for this little change of Yuzu's Character.)**

_**After Class:**_

"President!" Himeko shouted happily. "Good news! We don't have any work today, so maybe we could-"

"Thank you, Hime-chan. I'll be taking my leave." Mei said with her usual façade, giving Himeko no chance to share her ideas.

"Ummm… hai…" Himeko replied dejectedly.

_**Aihara Residence:**_

**Mei's POV **

"Tadaima!" I called out, my voice echoing in the hallway. No answer. I guess mom or even… You know… **SHE **isn't home yet. Who would like to welcome someone like me.

Matsuri… That girl… framing me… well not exactly, but taking away my only source of happiness- wait… Happiness? Since when did Aihara Mei gain Happiness? Anyway, Now my only source of happiness is gone- Yuzu. Sigh…

"TA-DAI-MA~!" A cheery and VERY familiar voice echoed down the hallway. _Oh no… Yuzu's home._ I quickly regain my composure and greet her.

"Okairi. Mom isn't home yet so I guess it's just the two of us." I saw the surprise and dread on Yuzu's face which she quickly hid.

"Oh… umm… OK! I'll go and make dinner." She said, leaving me alone in the room. Whew… Close call.

_**During Dinner: Normal POV**_

"…." The silence was killing both of them, yet no one wanted to initiate the conversation that was being avoided. Mei couldn't take it. She wondered why she was waiting for a noisy atmosphere unlike before. Breaking it was rough. She decided to go with a simple compliment.

"You cook great as always Yuzu." This comment made Yuzu blush, pleasing Mei.

"Th-thanks."

Now that the silence was broken, Mei begun.

"You know, Yuzu, I wanted to talk to you about som-"

"WE HAVE NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT!" Yuzu slammed her palms on the table as she said this, successfully surprising the both of them.

"But!..." Mei tried to argue.

"No! N-o-t-h-i-n-g! I Don't want to know anything." Yuzu said, leaving the room, frustrated.

_**After Dinner:**_

All night, both of them thought of ways to patch things up with the other, but found it impossible to even initiate a conversation. So as a result, both did not get there most desired sleep.

**A/N: Hello Minna-san! I'm sorry for changing Yuzu a little… Gomenasai. I hope you can forgive me for that little part. I might update slow because of school. I try to do it every weekend though. Please don't hesitate to leave a helpful remark and tell me how I should correct my mistakes. Truthfully, I am new to writing and have only started posting the stories I have in mind, around 3 weeks ago. Please continue to help me.**

**~Shintori Khazumi**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello Minna! Once again I am here! I know I said I'd only update on weekends, but I found time for this tory since it's newer than the others. hehe. Well, Just2think-san, nice seeing you here. Thanks for reading 2 of my 3 tales! I hope to keep seeing you around. Sorry minna for spelling and grammatically incorrect statements. Tell me if I need to clear up confusion as I did with other stories. Shintori-san… Haha. The name really amuses me. ****_ I guess it's like being called Khazumi-sama… which I experienced only a few days ago… I was really shocked! but that's in another story. English isn't my mother tongue so sorry….? I'm pretty young too, so I may be really inexperienced. HAHA! Ok I am young. Whatever… Enjoy minna! thanks for liking or loving my story!**

**~Shintori Khazumi **

**Chapter 2: Momma's plan**

Due to the events that occurred last night, the two of them ate breakfast separately, which made their mother wonder if they had a fight or something.

School Time

The teacher entered the room… "Aihara!"

"Hai!"

"Hai?!"

"EHHHH?!" "Which one/sir?"

"Both of you! Proceed to the chairman's office."

"But-"

"NOW! NO more buts!" Their teacher warned sternly.

"Hai…"

**Hallway:**

'_What could Grandfather/Gramps want?' _They both thought, afraid of what the reason they were called for would be.

Once they opened the door, they were greeted by a merry tone, a total contrast to their usually stoic grandfather, chairman of the school.

"Ah! Here they are, My two granddaughters!"

"What did you need, grandfather?" Mei asked, getting straight to the point.

"Oh. Right! I need you two to go to a certain resort and do a little…" He paused as if to emphasize the following words.

"Part-time work." Before Mei could cut in, her grandfather continued, successfully silencing her for the time. "Of course the School excuses you… AND you both have high enough grades, even Yuzu… So… GO!" Mei felt like that last part was said to convince her to leave her duties behind for that day. Still, she could not drop down her guard at this mysterious offer that just suddenly popped up.

"Grandfather, I am sorry but I have to say n-"

"Mei, just go. It will help with some things, you know." Their grandfather winked at Mei, something he never did, but Mei understood the gesture.

"What do you mean gramps? Mei?" Yuzu, who did not catch the gesture of her Grandfather, had no idea what was going on in their discussion and was asking someone to clarify it for her. Sadly, for her, no one bothered.

"Fine." Mei replied firmly, understanding her grandfather's intentions and partly grateful for the chance.

"Wait, What? Tell me what this is about first!" Yuzu said, following Mei out the door while begging for an explanation.

"Come on, Yuzu." Mei told the girl and shut the door behind them. Once the noises from the hallway were gone, a voice that seemed to be coming from a phone, spoke.

"SO… How'd it go father?"

"I got them to work together."

"Thank you. It means a lot. I don't know what happened between them… I just… *sigh* Thanks."

"Anything for my new daughter."

*Beep*

" *Sigh* I just hope they fix things in time."

**Chapter Trivia: In time for what? Will be mentioned soon!**

**Time Skip! (always wanted to try this! w) The time skip I mean.**

"OK girls. This is the place!" The driver said enthusiastically.

"Thanks man!" Yuzu thanked the driver, while Mei made a barely audible mumble of thanks.

"See ya later!" The driver called out.

"See you never…" Mei muttered to herself.

"Yuzu! We're taking the train home."

"EH?! But why?" Yuzu asked.

"TRAIN!" No further argument was permitted.

Truth is, Mei and Yuzu were supposed to come by train. But then this guy showed up and…

**Flashback:**

"Hey you! You know, you're really pretty! Need a lift?" The guy said seeing the two girls walking side by side towards the station.

"Who her?" Yuzu immediately points at Mei.

"No… You blondie." The driver replied smiling.

"Oh thanks, but-" Yuzu wanted to politely decline.

"Come on, It's a free ride. Promise. No charge at all." The driver encouraged.

"Well… alright then. Come on Mei." Mei, who had been lost in thought, responded "Hmmm? oh sure…" not knowing what exactly she was agreeing to. She just trusted Yuzu.

**Flashback End**

Mei REALLY didn't need another ride that would kill her of stress and irritation… and another strange feeling**… which was definitely NOT jealousy**, y'hear? I mean come On! This guy kept flirting with Yuzu! She could help it if he flirted with her, but no one flirts with MY Yu-

"UGHHH! What's wrong with me?!" Mei suddenly yelled.

"Mei, are you ok?" Yuzu asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Hmmmm? Oh Y-yeah. Let's just hurry and go to the workplace." Mei covered, hoping Yuzu didn't see her blush.

"Welcome to CALECASAN resort!" The manager welcomed warmly.

(**I wanted to explain the name of the resort, but I can't due to privacy and stuff… It's actually composed of my last name "THE REAL ONE of course" and my 2 other friends last names. San is for the honorific.)**

"So you two are the kind girls who volunteered to clean the pool!"

"WHAT?!"

"Huh? You didn't know? That's weird… I'm sure your grandfather and mother said so… They even sent pics of you two." Yuzu's jaw dropped.

"But Don't worry! You'll just be cleaning the dipping pool. So it's not really that big. Just wear whatever you want and get started! WOOHOO!"

"WHAT HAS MOM GOTTEN US INTO?!" Yuzu exclaimed

**Pool Scene:**

Both emerged from the dressing room. Yuzu wearing a white shirt with LOVE printed on it and light brown (short) Shorts. Mei wore a button up, short sleeved, sky blue shirt and a pair of shorts like Yuzu's. They bought them together once, when they visited the mall. Of course, their swimwear was underneath.

"Yosh! Let's clean!" Yuzu screamed, getting more and more pumped up by the minute.

"Alright. Just be careful you don't-"

***Crash***

"-slip!"

"Hehe… Sorry Mei." Mei just shook her head at Yuzu. "Whatever…"

**A few hours later…**

"SOOO HOOTTT!, Right Mei?" Yuzu said turning to face the younger girl.

Mei paid no attention to Yuzu, so it gave Yuzu an idea. Yuzu grabbed the hose and sprayed water towards Mei's direction, successfully wetting Mei and in addition, revealed her dark black Bikini.

"O-ooopsss… Sorry Mei… I didn't mean to actually hit yo- WAHHH! Now I'm wet!" Mei only giggled at Yuzu's antics, but the giggling stopped when she saw Yuzu's very attractive, striped two-piece. Stepping closer and closer… Mei kept walking CLOSER…

"Ummm… Mei? You're coming quite close…" Yuzu said, stepping back.

They kept moving until Yuzu's back hit the wall in the corner of the pool.

"M-mei… Wait… Stop it! What's wrong with you?" Yuzu exclaimed. She was already on her toes, but Mei kept walking nearer and nearer. Their noses touched.

**So… Close…**

"M-m-m-mei…. Me- WHOOOPS!" Yuzu slipped, ruining the whole moment. Mei immediately recovered, stepped back and finished cleaning up, leaving a dazed and red Yuzu to recover.

**A/N: Yo guys! Well As I said, the chapters get longer… but I've never written a chapter this long on the computer! This is in my notebook so I was NOT expecting this. Oh well, I guess it's because I put a 3 page limit on the other stories… hehe. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried making it earlier since it's new. The story. Hehe… sore, Ja! See ya**

**~Shintori Khazumi**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Gomenasai for the late update! We have internet problems + power outage yesterday so = late chapter…. ahaha! Really I apologize. Well, here is a jealous Mei in this chap. Hope you enjoy it. Please review for any questions and stuff! **

**~Shintori Khazumi**

Chapter 3:

It was already late when the girls finished and Mei had to admit, she was tired. Because of the time, not many people rode at this hour and it was probably the last train of the night so it could only mean one thing: Yuzu and Mei had a whole car to themselves. They. Were. ALONE.

Mei was going nuts! This was a bad situation. She would have been fine by the fact that they were alone if Yuzu wasn't asleep and breathing down her neck, absolutely turning her on.

'_Mei, She's asleep. She is so innocent now. She doesn't mean it' 'Clean thoughts, clean thoughts.' _Mei mentally told herself.

She wanted to just die, but if she even moved an inch, the older girl might wake up. She didn't want that.

'Please kill me now and save me from insanity' Mei silently prayed.

When Mei thought that things could only get worse, Yuzu fell on her lap, twisted her body to face Mei's and hugged her waist in a somewhat possessive hug.

'Well whatever' Mei thought as she stroked Yuzu's hair.

**This isn't so bad after all**

Once they arrived at home, their mother immediately came running.

"Girls! So? SO? Did you finish your job? How was it?

"H-hai… it was… fine, but… help me… Yuzu… heavy." Their mother's eyes went wide.

"Mei-chan? Did you carry her all the way here?!"

"She's really heavy right? I am glad that she isn't picky and all that but she never did become one of those dieting types and-"

"Ummm… okaa-san?"

"Oh right! Sorry Mei. Let's put her in the room. She must be real heavy." Mrs. Aihara's common sense was back. Mei thought that she actually knew Yuzu was light. It must have been because she was so tired. She was going to find a different time though to test her theory on Yuzu's weight.

"We should change her clothes and tuck her in. Then…"

"Then?"

"We'll talk."

"Ok."

Mei and her mother changed Yuzu out of her clothes, though Mei was uncharacteristically blushing the whole time. Fortunately, her mom never noticed.

"So mom, what did you want to talk about?" Mei asked, curious as to why her mother wanted to speak with her. They both sat down on one of the dining table chairs.

"Well, it's about you and Yuzu. You seem to be fighting over something that I have no knowledge of? So I thought bonding might help ease the friction between you." Mrs. Aihara explained.

"Thank you for the concern, but this is a problem that both of us must solve on our own." Mei said.

"I know… but please… solve it quickly."

"You don't need to tell me that mom." Mei said, standing from her chair and leaving the room.

"Oh and Mei?"

"Yes?" Mei replied looking back at her mother.

"Don't tell Yuzu."

"Very well."

Fortunately or Unfortunately, someone heard it. "On our own, huh."

The next day, Mei woke up to feel an unusually hot feeling on her arm. She turned to see Yuzu's head against her and immediately realized what happened.

"MOM! Quick, I think Yuzu has a high fever!" Mei said searching for a thermometer. Once she checked her temperature, she found out it was so high.

"Mei-chan? Is Yuzu ok?" Their mother asked running into the room.

"No. She has a really high fever and I don't think she can get up." Mei replied, worry written all over her face.

"OK. Here's what we're going to do. Mei-chan, you prepare for school, ok? I'll take Yuzu to the hospital."

"But!"

"Please Mei-chan?" Mrs. Aihara said, noticing the change in her daughter's attitude. "I promise she'll be fine."

"OK." Mei complied and got ready for school.

**At school:**

"Aihara Mei" The teacher said in the role call.

"Present!"

"Aihara Yuzu… Aihara Yuzu! Aihara Yu-" When the teacher was about to yell at Yuzu, he saw she wasn't even there. Thus he inquired…

"Mei?"

"Hmmm?" She lifted her eyes to meet those of her teacher.

"Where is your sister? She has been late, but she always makes it in time for homeroom."

"I'm sorry sir. Our mother took her to the hospital due to a high fever." Mei replied.

"What? That situation doesn't look too good. Is she in the hospital?" His concern was evident.

"Yes sir."

"If she finally wakes up, please send her our regards."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Mei said quickly.

"Ok class! Please make a get well soon card for Aihara Yuzu-san." The teacher said cheerily.

The class immediately burst into questions. "Get-well cards? At this age? The teacher must be wack! Ahaha."

"Right away sir! I'll do it." Everyone turned to a grinning Harumin, looking at her as if she was a crazy person. She just smiled at them and said "If I was sick, I sure would like a card to see how others cared." She shrugged and soon a chorus of "All right! Let's do it too!" From the class made Harumi shoot a knowing look at Mei who just turned back to the teacher and looked down at her desk.

Some girls squealed at the thought of giving Yuzu a card, even better, a present. She actually became quite popular now due to all her mishaps. But Mei, she couldn't seem to understand the feeling in her chest when she saw and imagined other girls visiting Yuzu. She had to stop them.

"Ano, sensei!" Mei said.

"Hai! Aihara-san?"

"I think I'll just take all the things to Yuzu myself instead of letting you all go through the trouble of bringing them personally." Mei said feeling triumphant that she had found a way to avoid letting the other girls visit Yuzu. The others had to agree. All of them visiting one person could be troublesome, but Yuzu's "fanclub" wouldn't give in.

"It's ok sensei! We don't mind at all. We can visit her."

"Hai! not at all." They began giggling among themselves.

Really, it was annoying Mei. "I insist and you wouldn't be able to talk to her anyway. She'd probably be asleep." Mei tried to the best of her abilities.

"Daijobu… We can just enjoy her sleeping face. Maybe even- " Now Mei was pissed. No one watches Yuzu but her- wait… she was getting jealous? Over Yuzu?

"Ughhh… nevermind. Fine. You can come see her." Mei gave up. The internal battle with herself and her emotions was lost.

"Alright!"

"**This is going to be a long day…"**

**Aihara residence…**

"Tadaima!" Mei called out.

"Okairi, Mei-chan."

"Mom?"

"Yes and your dad. He heard about Yuzu, came rushing over and told me to get her some stuff after visiting the hospital. Haha. He was so scared… Oh! Here, how about you go bring it to Yuzu. It's a change of clothes. Oh, or you could be the one to change her into these clothes." Mei's mother smiled.

"W-wha… H-hai mom." Mei said blushing.

"Mei-chan? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing! Nothing at all. Here, let me take those to Yuzu now." Mei said quickly grabbing the bag with Yuze's clothing.

"O… k?"

**Hospital:**

**Mei's POV:**

"Mou… Mom! Don't say things like that." Mei thought aloud as she passed by several rooms towards Yuzu's room. 'I wonder where those girls are? They couldn't be here, right?' Mei continued walking. Once she neared Yuzu's room she heard… giggling?

I immediately opened the door and was quite surprised. I saw 3 girls; 2 were giggling softly (loudly) while the third was… I tried to get a closer look… the third was… was… She was… Kissing Yuzu?!

It was true. She was pressing her lips against Yuzu's soft, subtle, deli- wait what am I thinking?! Anyways I need to stop this NOW!

Oh these girls… they are in deep trouble. They should know that it is bad, so bad to touch what is MINE! W-wait Mine? Never mind!

*Door slams open

"You three! What do you think you're doing?!

**A/N: How was that? Was it ok? Please tell me in the review or stuff! Till next time**

**~SHintori Khazumi**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yo Minna-san! I'm really sorry for giving a late update! It was our exam week and I had to finish projects and I took the exams with a fever and I knew but I didn't want to take make-up exams cause I feel like they suck so now I'm at home sick. Well anyways thank you for the support and the huge surprise that I'm almost at 2,000 reads. I was really shocked cause I never expected it. 2 more and I'm at 2,000! Thanks a lot guys. Sorry again for being late. Chapter 4! It's my favourite number, but doesn't mean it will be the best chapter. Maybe.**

**~Shintori Khazumi**

**Chapter 4:**

"What do you think you're doing?! Get off Yuzu! You're practically harassing her in her sleep! What is wrong with you people?!" That was it. Mei blew a fuse. No holding back anymore. She was so, so, sooooo angry. Anyone could do that to her… just not Yuzu… sweet, innocent(?) Yuzu.

"P-president? Student council pres? Ummm… this is…." The girls tried to explain.

"GO! NOW!" Mei shouted once more, totally losing her calm and cool the girls could do wwas run as fast as they could after Mei scared everything out of them. Although, all this shouting had woken someone up.

"NNNgggg….Why is it so noisy? M-mei?!" Yuzu had opened her eyes to see Mei standing there, clearly flustered.

"Ah… thank goodness you're awake." Mei replied, composing herself

"Ahaha. I know right? Good thing I'm awake… and not asleep… hehehe…eehhh… By the way, Why were you yelling?"

"Huh? Oh it was… nothing." Mei blushed .

"Awwww… come on… Tell me. Please?" Yuzu pleaded with her best puppy dog eyes.

'No way!' Mei thought 'I can't say no… It's too… CUTE!'

"Mei?" Yuzu's voice interrupted Mei's thoughts as she was staring into space for the last 3 minutes.

"Y-yes?"

"Why did you come here?" Yuzu said softly, not meaning anything bad, just asking. But for Mei, that statement hurt. Why? Did Yuzu not want to see her?

Mei felt the tears well up in her eyes, which was totally out of character for her. And she knew that, but no matter how hard she tried to stop them, they just kept accumulating until they fell and wouldn't stop flowing.

"M-mei?! Mei! What's wrong?" Yuzu asked, concerned. She was Soooo worried. Why did Mei just burst into tears? Was it something she said?

"Mei?"

Mei did the only thing she thought Yuzu wanted. Mei turned around to leave. She ran to the door when-BANG!

Someone closed the door in her face.

When Mei regained consciousness she was lying down on a little couch in Yuzu's hospital room.

"W-What Happened?" Mei asked still confused.

"I'm very sorry Ma'am. I thought the door was left open so I closed it. I didn't know someone was there." A small nurse bowed her head in reply.

'Well that explains it' Mei thought.

"It's fine."

"Thank you. Well then, I'll be going now." The nurse said then left the room.

When Mei sat up, the first thing that registered into her mind was snickering.

"HAHAHAHA!" The person laughed out loud now, obviously unable to keep her thoughts to herself.

When Mei turned to see who it was, she saw the last person she ever wanted to see… it made her blood boil…. MATSURI! And Harumin? And Himeko…

And to top that off Harumi was glaring at Matsuri. 'What is going on here?' Mei tried to sort out her thoughts.

"Mei are you alright?" Mei turned to see Yuzu staring at her with worried eyes. The eyes that could stare at her very soul, Eyes that gave her hope and happiness, eyes filled with love and light. If only she could look into those eyes right now…

"I…. i- I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." Mei managed to get out without stuttering. Well the last line without stuttering.

"Oh… I see." Yuzu answered, disappointed in the lack of response from her sister. Mei didn't seem to catch the double meaning of that question. What Yuzu meant was id Mei was alright since she cried. But Mei didn't seem to understand that. She was usually sharp, except now. Then Yuzu realized that they were not alone.

"Harumin? Momokino-san? Do you mind? I'd like to speak with Mei and Matsuri PRIVATELY." Yuzu said emphasizing her point.

"No wa- " Before Himeko could finish, Harumi covered her mouth.

"Ehehe… we'll be going, right Vice pres?"

"Ummmm…"

"Hime-chan… please" Mei looked at her, knowing Yuzu was serious.

"Fine. But only because Mei-Mei asked." Himeko replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"Thanks Momo-" Yuzu was about to thank her.

"Call me Himeko ,Yuzu. Since I guess it's easier."

"Ok! Thanks Himeko-chan!" Yuzu said happily, flashing her a bright smile that made everyone in the room melt. They didn't know why, but it was so charming to them.

"N-no P-p-p-problem… Of course." Himeko said trying to recover. She and Harumi then left the room.

"OK… now Matsuri come on, Mei too. Now… LET'S TALK ABOUT CERTAIN….T-H-I-N-G-S." Yuzu said in a dead serious voice. This made Mei and Matsuri shiver. Yuzu was never this serious. Not like this at least. What ever happened to the happy-go-lucky blonde?

"So tell me what EXACTLY happened. No lies… Now start!"

"Ok then, I'll start." Matsuri declared confident enough that her "PROOF" would be enough to win Yuzu over to her.

"Mei started it all." Matsuri said rather bluntly.

"Wait What?!" Mei interrupted, shocked.

"Mei let her finish. THEN you can tell your side of the story." Yuzu warned.

"Fine." Mei sighed and puffed out her cheeks.

"She just dragged me out and said I love you then kissed me!" Yuzu just sat there emotionless.

"Meiwouldn'tdothatbecausesheneversaysiloveyou" Yuzu mumbled to herself.

"Ok Mei. Your turn.

"I-I… She insulted me and stuff so I kissed her… to shut her up like I do to you."

"Liar! That's clearly not the reason why you kissed her! Or It's not the full story." Harumi burst in the room.

"Harumin?!" Yuzu said. "Were you listening?!

"Of course Yuzu-chi. And Mei! You should just tell Yuzu how you fe-"

"But I don't know how I feel!" Mei screamed back surprising everyone.

"I just don't know… Don't know… how…"

"Mei, do you love me?" Yuzu suddenly asked, looking at Mei intently completely serious.

"W-what? I-I-I…. I don't…. don't… I DO!" Yuzu just smiled.

"W-what's with that reaction? Normally, if I told you that, you usually would be jumping up and down like crazy or scream hallelujah and stuff." Mei said baffled.

"LOL" Harumi said.

"Well that's normally and I'm in a hospital right now. That wouldn't be the wisest thing to do, now would it? And besides, you didn't really reply the way I wanted you to. The words weren't exactly the ones I wanted to hear. Hehe." Yuzu replied with a wink which made Mei blush.

"Anyways, I'll be discharged maybe by tomorrow or the day after, as the nurse said while Mei was asleep." Yuzu regarded to everyone the information. "So it'll be fine!"

"Ok! Now that I've heard that and am satisfied…" Harumi stretched her arms… "Let's go Vice-pres, Matsuri! See ya Yuzu-chi!"

"BUT!"

"BUT!"

"Please?"

" "Fine" "

"Thanks"

"I think I should go too." Mei said. She started walking to the door but then ran back to Yuzu to place a chaste kiss on her lips. Yuzu just sat there with a shocked expression, trying to process what just freakin' happened, then Mei whispered 3 words. Yuzu could barely hear them, but she did catch on the word "love". Mei then ran off, blushing like mad.

In the hallway,

"Mei why are you so red? Maybe when Yuzu gets discharged, you'll replace her because of love sickness… hehe" Harumi teased.

"I-i-I It's a Secret OK?!" Mei said.

"Hehe… I know, I know. I know too well." Harumi smirked.

"Shut Up!"

"Ok,ok hahaha."

"So Meimei. When is that i-idiot being discharged?" Himeko questioned.

"I don't know,she's not yet sure and Hime-chan she is NOT an idiot."

"Ohohohoh…" Harumi chuckled.

"Shaddup Harumi!"

"Hahahaha LOL"

"HA-RU-MI!"

"GGGGGGAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"QUIET! Patients are sleeping!" A nurse reprimanded.

"We're sorry!"

**A/N: A finally. And end! Another chapter has finished. Hope you like it guys. I got too engrossed in watching… I reread Morinaga-sensei's works and watched black bullet again and a lot more but I should be updating… hehe. I guess I just got stuck on watching. Anyways thanks. See ya next time!**

**~Shintori Khazumi **


End file.
